Bear Nuts: He does care
by StoticM
Summary: Vanity showing he cares for other than himself? Takes place during the Origin of Tanked.


"Will everyone who's coming hurry up and get in already?! They're going to spot us soon." Lech spoke annoyed at the bears meandering at the back of the zoo's maintenance van. He wore one of their uniforms, the colour mostly consisted of green even the van matched the colours. The bears gathered around the vehicle, even some of them climbed into the back of the van. Lech heard the door beside him open, "Shot gun!" He turned his head to see his rival, Gay.

"No way! Not you! Wait." He paused as he saw the costume he was wearing. It was bright pink with a pink peak on his head and a cape draped around his neck attached to the hood. To top it off the letter F sewn on his chest with bedazzling gems included. "What the **Hell** are you?!" Lech almost lost his composure. "The Magnificent Flamingo! TM!" He exclaimed with his eyes closed and grin that matched his giddy excitement, it was his first outing after all.

Lech was still floored by the costume "Flaming Ho?" Gay pouted annoyed at his drivers ignorance of his hard work. "Flamingos are Vibrant and Majestic-" "Waaay too much Gay!" Lech placed his hand up dismissively, almost about to laugh, Gay on the other hand "Just what's so Gay about-" "Hey! Why aren't we moving?" "Gah!" Gay recoiled back startled by their leader looking at the two through the van's window. "The seat's too high." Lech responded flatly as he recovering from the shock as well. "Well, Gay's right there." he pointed to him as pouted. _Get to it then._ Lech thought asclosed his eyes and relaxed in the seat. "What?!" Gay shouted.

Prozac looked over at the one's left behind, "The three of you hold down the fort, Nerd's in charge. And remember to Change Crack's iv bag." "Will do sir!" Nerd exclaimed as he saluted, Fighter folded his arms and pouted as he looked at the van as Vanity scratched his stomach, a red spot was growing more visible by each time he scratched. "This sucks. I'd love to get of this hole for a bit." Lech noticed the inflammation on his chest and lurched over Gay's head. "Don't worry shrimp! He grinned contently at the panda, in fact a little to content: Crazy glee would be the better descriptor. "That one usually clears up in about 8 days." Gay pulled his head up, "You would know." "Just get down there Magnificent Whatever!" He shoved his head down bellow the seat and smiled contently.

"Gahh! It smells like filth, and dirty socks down here!" "I got used it." Gay groaned, "The humans are foul!" Lech looked away whistling innocently. Fighter looked up and shook his head at Lech while giving him a disappointed look. He raised his eyebrow, "You got issues, Lech." "It's not hurting anyone! It's perfectly healthy!" "Oh, god! Baahhh!" Gay groaned "Ok, no one important...' "My statement still stands." Lech scoffed "Huh, I guess you'll enjoy standing there with the twerps as we go." He smiled smugly at him, "It's not fair! I was going to be a heel. Grrr" He growled at lech. "We'll bring you a souvenir. Heh heh."

Fighter looked at Prozac checking the tires and grinned. He tip-toed past him and climbed into the van...only to get booted out seconds later. "You'll get my heel if you do that again." Evil exclaimed Prozac crawled into the van as Fighter held his nose. Prozac frowned "We've been through this you can't come. A boxing bear would literally cause people to flip if they saw it on TV." He pouted as his ears dropped, "Fine. Blue party pooper." "Call me whatever you want. it's not changing the fact you're stuck here." Prozac stated as the van door shut in his face. He heard Evil snickering as they drove off. "That Jack-hole."

The three bears gathered in the living room. One of them still scratching their stomach. "This is so boring!" "Well, turn the TV on if your so bored." Nerd replies raising his brow. He looked at the inflammation, it spread further around his stomach and to his chest. It didn't help Vanity kept picking at it. He sighed "I'll get some cream. It should stop the itching at least. Right after I deal with Crack" "Yes. Be quick about it." Vanity waved his hand while scratching. The other two bears glanced at each other briefly, it was going to be a long day and to top it of Vanity's stomach gurgled.

"Ah and now I'm famished." He slid into the couch trying spread his tiny body in the middle. Earning disgruntled looks from his cave mates, "Then grab something to eat from the kitchen." Fighter exclaimed. "I know one of you can cook. Make me something." "Not on your life." Fighter scowled at him. "Hey we're all stuck here together no need to be a child." Fighter gave a bitter grin as Nerd tapped him from behind. "Trust me just do it, I have to get the cream." He heard Nerd's stomach growl as he left the room. Fighter sighed and got up to go to the kitchen.

 _Crap, we're out of pasta._ He found pasta sauce, peppers and cheese. "Can you grade my bamboo into the crap you make!" Vanity shouted from the couch. "I think the bamboo should make enough crap for the both of us!" _Damn, that was weak. We need food._ He heard the TV in the background as the itching became more audible. "Wait, we have dough." He shrugged he'd have to make do. He whistled as he walked to the pantry.

As Vanity shifted through the channels he stopped when announcer started shouting. He stuck his tongue out in disgust as he saw a man in pink spandex with a baby strapped to his forehead. "Holy Toledo! Look at what's happening in the ring El Feato is down, as the rodeo clowns going take out the champ. Where is his partner?" "This is what you risked my home for? This inane drivel? It doesn't even look real." Fighter shook his head dismissively as he flattened the dough and poured the sauce on it. "That's not the point, it's the act that matters, he smiled bitterly. The fans are a plus I guess." He spread the vegetables and cheese around the dough.

"Whatever." Vanity stared at the screen indifferently as he scratched harder. "Where's the cream, Nerd! He heard a groan from hallway followed by a scream. "He's our leader and he's already screwed up." "Look at that from out of nowhere! El Feato is saved by a new wrestler. Wait, this just in his name is The Big, Bad Bear! And he has phenomenal costume. The bear looks so life-like!" Vanity turned his head. "Uh oh, looks like clowns called in for back up!" He saw them carrying weapons into the ring.

Tanked cowered over the still unconscious wrestler. The camera zoomed into Tanked face it was of pure terror as he shivered. The clown with a chair came closer to the bear leering at the bear as held the chair over his head. _Thump. Thump._ He clutched his chest and gritted his teeth at the television _Fzzt._ "Holy Moly! Look at that the Big, Bad Bear was saved by the Black Doom!" The crowd cheered as the rest of the gang jumped in. Vanity sighed. He then noticed Tank hug Death and pouted.

"Yo pizza's done." He shook his head as Nerd came into the room with the cream. He smelt the melted cheese from the kitchen and smiled. "Thanks." "You don't need to say that. Him on the other hand-" Vanity cut a piece pizza and slapped it on his plate. Nerd looked at Vanity's face and noticed something went down his face going down his face. Fighter stopped him from commenting and gave him knowing look. _Maybe just maybe he can not be such a-_ "Ugh! The crust is burnt and I don't taste my bamboo." He stuck out his tongue. Fighter sighed in response. _We couldn't have this moment, could we?_


End file.
